Secret admirer
by ellenong
Summary: Each day, Korra get surprises that only seem to get more extravagant over time. Are there 7 different admirers or just the one? AU and OOC where Mako is a hopeless romantic and Korra is just, well Korra. Completed!
1. Chapter 1: A note and a rose

**Secret admirer**

_**Each day, Korra get surprises that only seem to get more extravagant over time. Are there 7 different admirers or just the one? AU and OOC where Mako is a hopeless romantic and Korra is just, well Korra.**_

**Chapter 1: A note and a rose**

Korra POV:

I have English class every monday morning and today was no different. I arrived at my assigned room only to find it deserted.

Where were the other people?

I glanced down at my watch; 7:57. Class doesn't start until 8 o'clock. But usually the classroom would be swarmed with students at this time. I thought nothing of this and shuffled my way to my seat. It was the one second row from the back and closest to the window. I chose the window at the start of the year because it made me feel refreshed, somehow the morning dew mixed with the slight rays of sunlight made me feel exhilarated and able to tackle anything thrown my way. But today, I was blown away. Not by the usual morning beauty but because there was a rose on my table. There next to the delicate red flower sat a note, with my name labelled clearly on the front.

What? Why was this here? I curiously thought. To be honest, I thought that I was the most unlike able person in this school. I mean, I picked fights with almost everyone, argued with anyone and anywhere and I have barely any friends; only people who use me for protection.

But this. It surprised me, a lot. More than anyone or anything every had.

I chucked my bag onto my seat, which landed with a thud. I lightly brushed my fingertips over the note, and over to the rose. I picked up the rose and held it up to my nose. Sweet honey flower scents filled my nostrils as I inhaled the beautiful delicate smell. It was freshly picked, seeing as it was still moist, small pellets of dew clinging onto the red surfaces of the rose. I took another whiff of the rose, I let the delicate smell linger in my head and fill my nose with it's scent. It left me breathless at its lone beauty. My eyes slowly drifted off the rose over to the note that was previously stationed alongside it. I picked up the note with the utmost caution and slowly flipped open the folded piece of paper.

_To Korra,_

_You are like this rose. It's beauty leaves me breathless each time. It's lingering smell clings onto the fabric of my clothes leaving me wanting more and the task of describing it's beauty, I'm incapable of. Because there is no such words as to accurately define how perfect you are and there are so sentences that can be formed that describe how overwhelmingly beautiful you are._

_Every time we talk, it leaves me wanting more. Without you, I am not complete. It's like I'm living without actually living. We live for love and to love. Half of me is living to love you, but my purpose cannot be fulfilled until you love me back._

_Until that day comes, I will be waiting patiently._

_- Your secret admirer_

I was stunned. My eyes glued onto that single piece of paper, unable to resist the sensations traveling through my body at the speed of light. The note, was definitely overwhelming and left me just as breathtaken away as the rose did previously.

I didn't think anyone in the hell hole of a school could be capable of comprehending such words into a beautiful composed note. The thought of the secret admirer left my mind wondering over who this mysterious person might be. My heart was pounding at 200 beats per minute. My breathing hitched and I huffed out small breaths irregularly trying to get my unsteady heart rate back to normal and my now frozen body was in too much of a shock to move.

But there was one thing I couldn't shake from my mind, who was this mysterious guy?

I was cut short from my trail of thoughts when people piled into the room. Chattering and noise filled the once empty and silenced room. I forced my legs to move and navigate around the people pouring in, to sit down on my chair. I shoved my bag off the chair and sat down with a loud thud as I began to contemplate on who the person might be?

...

For the rest of the class, I couldn't pay any attention to the class, like I used to. The thought of someone having a secret crush on me left my mind wanting to find out and the note left my heart wanting to love this mysterious person.

I was easily snapped back out of my daydream as the teacher yelled my name and scolded me for not paying any attention to a single word she was saying. I muttered somewhat of an apology and busied myself trying to look like I was understanding every word coming from her mouth.

Little did I know, I wasn't the only person who wasn't paying attention to Ms Verain. There was a mysterious pair of amber colored eyes completely and utterly focused on me.


	2. Chapter 2: A tall skinny chai latte

**Secret admirer**

_**Each day, Korra get surprises that only seem to get more extravagant over time. Are there 7 different admirers or just the one? AU and OOC where Mako is a hopeless romantic and Korra is just, well Korra.**_

**Chapter 2: A tall skinny chai latte**

Korra POV:

School was such a pain. I don't even get why they invented it in the first place. All they do is chuck kids into rooms and claim them to be students. From there, they hire adults, who are most likely divorced, that are always temperamental, stubborn and always rude. The so-called 'teachers' are being paid to yell and scold at the unsuspecting kids. That's all they do, they don't teach at all! They only babble on about their lives and bring up random topics about how much their life sucks and how they're stuck here teaching us. It's like, just get over it. You could be off without a job. They're not grateful in the least for what they have.

I have a habit of arguing them and being sent to detention. Today was like all others. I argued with Mr Grave. Yes, his name is just like him. Serious and definitely cannot take a joke! All I said was "yeah, like that's going to happen." when he was talking about his divorced ex-wife wanting him back. Ugh, that man has some serious problems. He needs to see a guidance counsellor or psychiatrist or something, he needs to talk him problems and delusions out.

I'm walking down to the detention room right now. Which was actually my English classroom on Monday mornings - this made detention slightly more bearable. But today, I did not feel like it. If I wasn't being sent to detention after school, I would be in the cafe around the corner from the school drinking my usual, tall skinny chai latte. I'd sit in the top level close to the balcony of the cafe. The particular spot overlooked all the other tiny townhouses and other minor stores and had a clear view of the park. The park, where I spent my lunchtimes reading under the ginormous red oak tree by the river stream. The cool streaming water refreshed my mind after the strenuous thing they called school. And the tree offered shade and protection. I spent many nights there, if I ran away from home. I spent my nights under the stars, looking and counting all the different constellations. I would wake up and sneak back into my room - long enough to grab a change of clothes and my books. Not long enough for my parents to yell at me again. That's all they ever did these days. If they were not fighting each other, they were arguing with me. It didn't use to be this way I guess. These things happen. But it always seems to happen to me and not anyone else.

I stopped around the corner from the English room. I decided I wanted to spend my time at the cafe instead of being cooped up in the mess hole of a school. I looked left and right, making sure that there were no teachers in sight before walking the other way down the hallway and out the front porch. I was suddenly stopped in my tracks when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I spun around briskly with fear in my eyes. I did not want Mr Grave to catch me skipping. He was the scariest teacher at the school. I let out a loud sigh of relief when I saw it was Mako. He was kind of an odd kid, although he was also very attractive. He had that look to him that just made you want to go up to him and kiss him. Okay, I have to make sure I don't mention that in front of him. He was also very smart, although he mostly kept to himself. It's kind of odd to say he was very conservative because in English classes, he was the most vigilant and he spoke out often. Maybe English is his favourite class, I don't know. But somehow he always wound up in detention, with me on Tuesday's. I think it was history, no one liked it. No one liked the teacher anyway. He would always be there though, when I walked to detention.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" I hissed, my voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to draw any attention to us. But standing in the middle of a deserted hallway at 5 was kind of a giveaway.

"Skipping out on detention again, Miss Korra?" He asked almost sarcastically.

I punched his shoulder playfully and rolled my eyes at him. This earned me a deep throaty chuckle from him. His eyes sparkled whenever he laughed and when his made contact with mine, it was like all I could see was him and nothing else. Breaking contact was an almost impossible task to do. It was like I fell into a well, a well of dark amber irises that belonged to the particularly cute boy named Mako. When our hands touched, I could feel a separate warmth spreading through my body and I could feel sparks fly. It was almost as if we were made for each other.

And maybe we were.

Except I'm missing the major part. He's amazing. Even though he wasn't part of the popular social group, he was still well known and people often stopped to say hi to him. And me? I'm on the other side of town. I'm pretty sure almost everyone hated me. So there was no way he would chose me over everyone else.

"Say it a little louder, why don't cha?" I replied sarcastically before glancing both ways down the hall. Before he could make a retort, I heard footsteps coming from the left side of me, so I dragged him into another corner.

"Sorry. Korra, you really aren't going to skip out on another detention, are you? I mean, look what happened last time?" His voice hinted the flashback of what happened last time. I got suspended for a week, for skipping out on all of the detentions given to me. It's not my fault the teachers can't handle unusual comments!

"I know, I know Mako. But I just can't be cooped up in there again, alright? I need to get away from here, from this and from my life." I stated simply.

"Okay Korra. If that's what you want." He sighed in defeat, even he knew that he could never best me in an argument or a heated conversation.

"Just make sure you pick up a latte for me on the way back."

"Will do city boy!" I called out to him before turning and exiting the school.

...

I arrived at the cafe and walked straight up to the register.

"Tall skinny chai latte please." I reached into my purse, scavenging through it to find my purse. I took out my bright red Prada wallet and reached in to hand him a $10 note.

I was taken back when the young man at the counter said, "Uh, miss. It's on the house. A gentleman, who rather remain anonymous, already paid for your drink. It is all ready and set to go."

"Are you sure? Uh-" I asked curiously and generally confused. I looked for a name tag and finally found it, reading it out loud. "Aaron. I mean, I don't even know anyone that would do such a thing."

"Are you Korra?" He asked, slightly irritation evident in his voice. I couldn't blame him, if I was in his position, I would get annoyed too. But I was just so confuse and out of my mind right now.

"Uh, um, y-yeah, I'm K-Korra." I stuttered out unsurely.

"Then yes, here's your drink. Have a nice day." He said before handing me my drink, gesturing towards the stairs leading to the next level.

I took it cautiously before walking up the stairs and over to my 'spot'. Technically, the spot was already reserved for me. I came here every Tuesday's. I sat down on the chair slowly, still not completely wrapping my head over everything that had just happened. Wait, did that all just really happen or am I just hallucinating?

I took a sip of the chai latte while looking out the window at the red oak tree. My mind was wondering and examining everything that ha happened today. Everything that included, boring old school, the conversation with school and the young man at the counter handing me a drink saying someone bought it for me? How did they even know that I had a tall skinny chai latte every Tuesday after school?


	3. Chapter 3: Just the way you are

**Chapter 3: Just the way you are**

Korra POV:

It was just another uneventful day to me, 3rd and 4th periods of the day done, now for a break. Thank god, I don't think I would've survived another minute in that classroom.

I made my way through to the cafeteria, the food today didn't look so appealing to me today so I just grabbed a juice. I scanned the place for a place to sit but found none. Disappointed, I walked outside.

I heard some shouting, some yelling and even some screaming. Intrigued as I was, I followed that sound to the stage in front of the football oval. I looked up and found a boy around my age, on the microphone. He was scanning the crowd as if he was looking for someone.

"This is a song dedicated from a lover to another. Where's Korra?" The boy on stage asked. I blushed furiously and slowly raised my hand like a kid in elementary school. "Oh there she is! This is for you from your secret admirer." Everyone around the stage oohed and ahhhed.

Did he just say secret admirer?

The boy on stage began to sing. His voice was so sweet, almost like honey the way he pronounced the words. This mysterious person had chosen the band and the singer very well. Plus he knew that I liked Bruno Mars!

Just who was this mysterious person!

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_

By the end of the song, I was left standing there shocked, surprised but most of all second guessing. Who was this secret admirer? I was flattered that he would do something so sweet for me, but it was so unusual, no one ever did anything like this for me. Let alone, in front of the whole school.

"I hope you enjoyed that Korra. Your secret admirer." The lead singer spoke once more again before giving me a wink.

After that, everyone scattered back to their usual positions. The jocks went back to throwing footballs at each other, the band went back to the music department and the cheerleaders went back to cheering. Everyone went back to normal except me, who stood their looking like a fool wondering who this person was.

"Korra?" I heard a masculine voice behind me. I turned around and smiled once I saw it was only Mako. He was so sweet, I wish he was the one who did this for me.

"Hmmm?" I hummed, my mind still wondering elsewhere.

"That was some performance, wasn't it?" He asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was."

"And it was all for you. What a lucky girl. I bet every girl in the school's jealous of you now, if they weren't before." He said, his eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. I took in a full body view of him. He was wearing his usual get-up; black or grey skinny jeans with a red polo shirt or a plaid top with his leather jacket on top. He looked handsome, he looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Well this mysterious person knows me very well, whoever he is." I said slowly scanning the crowd for any suspicious activity that could lead me to my "secret admirer".

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough though." Mako concluded. He always had his ways of reassuring me, but it only made me slightly more comfortable. I still wanted desperately to find out who he was. This was the 3rd time this week?

Were these all different people that liked me? Or was it just one person being super sweet?

"I only wish I could know who it is. All the person says in 'your secret admirer'. It's cute and all, but it's seriously frustrating me." I said, a tint of anger rising in my voice. I pulled my hair in a way of expressing that anger. He chuckled at my reaction and grabbed my arms, slowly lowering them back down to my sides.

I could feel that same spark again, that spark that I felt every time we locked eyes or every time he did that small smile towards me that made my heart jump and my body all jittery. It was a feeling that hardly any boys had on me.

So why was Mako so special?

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit this was no way my best chapter, it was my worst. I had no idea what to write and I couldn't get my mind off my new project with ****fairysdarkestnight****. **

**So keep an eye out for that, it'll be out soon! **

**But I wanted to get another chapter out to this asap, so the sooner I can finish this, the more I can work on that. Balancing 4 is already hard work and I had to put The Last Summer on hold. Argh, so much to do!**

**The song was _Just the way you are_ by _Bruno Mars._ I do not own the song, nor will I ever. **


	4. Chapter 4: Wishing it was you

**Chapter 4: Wishing it was you**

**__****Each day, Korra get surprises that only seem to get more extravagant over time. Are there 7 different admirers or just the one? AU and OOC where Mako is a hopeless romantic and Korra is just, well Korra.**

Korra POV:

Well school was boring. Thanks mum for making me wake up early and forcing me to endure yet another day of nothing.

I huffed out as I slammed my car door shut. I kicked the ground and grumbled more about how it was my birthday and it was practically the worst day ever. Shouldn't birthdays be fun? And not having your parents on your back just that one day?

I sighed and pulled myself up onto my front porch. I reached around into my shoulder bag and fumbled around for a while looking my keys.

"Dammit! Where are you?" I hissed angrily at my missing keys.

Frustrated, I slammed my hands on the door and slid down to the ground with my back resting on the white wooden door. I brought my knees up to my chest and placed my elbows on them. I was having the worst day, the worst birthday. Ever.

I continued to mumble incoherent things about how bad my day has been when something caught my eye. It was a punch of red roses wrapped up nicely to the left of the door. How did I miss this when I was walking up the porch? Was I that distracted about how crappy my day has been? I crawled over towards the flowers and took it hastily in my hands.

I could see it was neatly wrapped, on top of the bouquet of flowers sat a neatly written note.

_To Korra,_

_Happy Birthday. _

What? What was this? Who? Who did this come from?

I looked around, scanning my neighborhood for anything out of the ordinary. None, whatsoever. Then it clicked. Oh my god, it was from a secret admirer! My secret admirer? The same one that has been giving me all these beautiful surprises over the past few days?

I brought the delicate red roses up to my nose and inhaled its captivating scent. It was so beautiful. I could see some fresh dew drops clinging to the moist surface of the rose petals and I smiled. This was so romantic and it just made my day that much better.

I suddenly forgot about the horrible day I've been having and all I could think about was this mysterious person.

"Korra?" I snapped out of my trance and realized that I had been zoning out.

"Uh, yeah. Crap, what time is it?" I stumbled with my words, still jittery from my daydream.

Mako chuckled a bit before walking towards me. He looked at his watch then back at me. "A little past 5. Why?"

"I got home around 4, so… SHIT! I've been sitting here for an hour?" I half exclaimed, half yelled in disbelief.

"What were you doing for so long out here?" He questioned as he sat down beside me. I looked over the front yard at the now deserted neighborhood. I never knew he lived near me?

Well then again. I haven't even tried to get to know anyone so why would that come to such a surprise to me? Considering the school was only 10 minutes walk away, I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people from school lived near here.

"I don't know actually." I said truthfully, rubbing my head trying to recall the memory. "I came home after a bad day, bad doesn't even cut it, it was shitty. Like crap, horrible-"

"Yes, we get the point." He pointed out with a hint of sarcasm.

"And I just found these roses at the front door with my name on it. I'm just so confused because it's my birthday today but I haven't told anyone, only my parents know. So I'm just really confused." I concluded.

"Well, I know that for one, you're lucky. Not many girls get flowers from their secret admirer on their birthday." He winked at me before returning his attention to the dead silent, empty, unoccupied houses.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered.

I looked back at him, at the same time that he looked back at me. His eyes sparkled, his honey like eyes softened and he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back before turning away.

I know I haven't spoken to Mako much before this past few week. But I wish that he was the secret admirer. There was just something about him. Maybe it was the way his voice sounded so gentle, soothing and calming when he spoke. Or the way his eyes sparkled underneath the late afternoon sun or the way when you looked into them, you felt like you could melt into them. Or was it those slight smiles that he gave me every time I was sad or every time he tried to comfort me. Or was it just him in general, the way he made my heart skip a beat, my head hurting from the lack of hearing his beautiful voice, the way my body kept yearning from him and the constant thought of him lingering at the back of my head. I just couldn't get him out of my head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry again for making it so short! I just had to get this done and this story complete before I can finish A New World! Balancing all these stories is such hard work! **

**I would like to thank Jocelyne for the idea to use the flowers being sent to her house! It was a lovely idea and credit goes to you for the idea! **

**And again, not my best work! Very rushed but it was either rushing it or not completing the story altogether. And i hate not completing the story and I know how people hate incompleted stories so I'm sorry about that. **


	5. Chapter 5: Fairytales, wishes and dreams

**Chapter 5: Fairytales, wishes and dreams**

**__****Each day, Korra get surprises that only seem to get more extravagant over time. Are there 7 different admirers or just the one? AU and OOC where Mako is a hopeless romantic and Korra is just, well Korra.**

Korra POV:

Every Friday was the same, same routine after school. The park trees breezed past me as I spun around, twirling, swirling under the sun. Circles of sunlight escaped the tops of the trees, hung from the branches and gleamed through the leaves. I danced under the magnificent pine trees, weaving in and out of the tree trunks.

I stopped for a moment, admiring the beauty in front of me, my favourite part of all the park; the very old red oak tree that stood out among all the other pines. Its red leaves stemmed from the thick branches that extended from its broad trunk, its roots protruding from the dry soil crumbling beneath my feet.

I placed one of my hands on its trunk, trailing it up and down the peeling rough bark that was hanging by one twig. It must've been over 100 years old. I remembered the first time I had found this tree. I remembered the excitement the first time I laid my eyes on it, the passion and the warmth that I felt radiating inside of me when my fingers brushed the leaves of the lowest branch.

My feet trotted over through the dirt, kicking it slightly, towards the lowest branch. The leaves were shiny and so smooth; it was like touching a silver plate. I breathed in slowly, taking everything in. The tree was so breathtaking under the late afternoon sun; it was like my own little place of heaven, right under this tree.

I walked around the tree in circles, jumping, prancing, twirling my way around the base of the red oak. I let my right hand roam over the tree trunk while my feet danced from under me. I hung my head back, closed my eyes and let the wind carry me, like a leaf through a mid summers breeze.

I slid down onto the shaded grassy area and spread my legs from beneath me. I reached into my bag and took out my book, _Romeo and Juliet_. I flipped it open to page 98. I loved all the romance, fantasy and adventure that filled the book. I loved how reading could take you places you have never been before, you could meet people or become somebody for one day and change to another if you didn't like it. But most of all, I loved how you could be whoever or do whatever you want.

I was in the midst of reading the book when something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked up from my book, stunned, and rose up ever so slowly. I dragged my feet under me and pulled myself up, gripping onto the bark while doing so. I stood up staring intensely at the little red object.

I hiked up my skirt and kicked off my shoes. I placed a foot on the first branch of the tree and pulled myself up onto it. I extended my arms in front of myself, tip toeing to reach for the little red object. It was just out of my reach. I leaned further towards the mysterious object, my tips fingers just touching it.

Then suddenly, it was in my hands. I looked down at the little red object in the palms of my hands; it was a little red box with a blue ribbon tied around the object.

I jumped down from the first branch of the tree and sat cross-legged on the grass, grasping the little red box in my hands. I let my eyes wander to every corner of the box and the tips of my middle fingers trailing over the lid taking in everything. It was so beautiful, I never knew something so small could be so breathtakingly beautiful, just like a smaller version of the tree; magnificent and amazingly perfect.

I peeled off the cobalt blue ribbon and arranged my hands on either side of the box. I took several deep breaths in while edging the lid off of the small velvet box. Inside of the little red sat a little silver chain necklace with a small star pendant.

"Wow." I breathed out. "It's beautiful."

I slowly took the necklace out and placed it in the palm of my right hand. With my left hand, I caressed the charm and let my eyes linger over its beauty. Its beauty couldn't be described in words. It was a simple, yet elegant statement.

I placed the box on the ground, sweeping my hair onto one side in one big motion and put on the necklace. Its touch let me shivering. I looked down at it one last time, admiring it.

Yet at the back of my head, there was also one thought; who would've given me such a beautiful gift. I looked back at the box with disbelief and then something out of the ordinary caught my line of vision.

There's a note? I muttered to myself under one breath.

I parted my fingers from the necklace that was now draped over my neck nicely and reached out for the velvet box. I pulled the red object into my lap and took out the note. It was tucked away on the side neatly and not so obviously as if it was not wanting to be found unless the right person came along; sort of like how it was hidden in the branches. If someone had just been walking by, they wouldn't have noticed but for someone, like me, sitting here admiring the grand oak tree wouldn't have missed it in a heartbeat.

Maybe that was its intention.

Only the right person would've found it. That means that the person who left it here, or, hid it here was leaving it in the intention that I was the person who would've come across it.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as I unfolded the creased piece of paper. It wasn't big; it was just a simple little note, written by hand.

_Korra,_

_I know you will be the person to find this because I've hidden it so that the only person who could've seen it would be you. I hope you like it because its beautiful like you, it reminds me so much of you; its simplicity and elegance and the way that it shines no matter what. _

_You're not like any other girls; you're different. But I guess I wouldn't have it any other way. You're not self-centered or selfish, well you can't be because you actually care for others and you're not horrible or mean, you're lovely, inside and out. Just because most other people don't see what I see, doesn't make this untrue. And just because you might not believe this, doesn't mean that you shouldn't believe in me. _

_It's goodbye for now._

_Your secret admirer._

This person, this secret admirer, has his way of flattering me. Of course I was downright shocked, startled and just stunned. The way this mysterious person composes his words seems so familiar yet so unknown. It wasn't me who was the true beauty, it was him.

He was the amazingly perfect one. If only I could meet him. Wait, hold on a second,

It's goodbye for now?

That means I'm going to see him again, right? That means that I will meet him eventually! Oh how long I have waited for that.

If there was one wish, that I could be granted, it was to meet this person - for us to fall in with each other and live happily ever after.

But this wasn't a fairytale and I wasn't going to get my wish. But a girl could dream.

* * *

**A/N: ****I would like you all to know that I think this is perhaps my best chapter on this story altogether! I found really motivated to write this today despite the fact that it took me 5 hours to do so. I just kept writing, backspacing and so forth.**

**Plus! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WOULD RATHER READ CHAPTERS THAT ARE 1,000 - 2,500 OR MORE THAN 2,500 WORDS LONG. **

**I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Life

**Chapter 6: Life**

**__****Each day, Korra get surprises that only seem to get more extravagant over time. Are there 7 different admirers or just the one? AU and OOC where Mako is a hopeless romantic and Korra is just, well Korra.**

Korra POV:

After yesterday, I was glad to be back under my oak tree. I walked over towards the tree and stopped, pondering at the tree. Because sitting under the red oak tree was a note, tucked in between one of the many roots exposed to the mid summers breeze.

I happily skipped over to it, my dress flying behind me, my face curved into a smile. I dropped onto my knees and brought my hands to the root, leaning my right hand on it while using my left to dig out the note.

Curious and curious-er.

I grasped the note in my hand. I squealed on the inside; it was another note from my oh-so-secret admirer. I desperately clutched the little piece of paper to my chest, breathing in the scent.

There was something odd about the note - it smelled like, jasmine? And cinnamon? No it can't be, maybe it's just the pure bliss seeping into my imagination, twisting reality into a fantasy. At this rate, my prince charming could be around the corner on a horse galloping to save me from a horrid beast.

I laughed at that thought; I loved how I could make myself laugh. If only everyone else could understand that I wasn't just a loner, I wasn't just some nobody. I wanted to be somebody, someone that everyone loved, someone that everyone looked up to, not because I was pretty but because I was genuinely nice and had a heart for a change – unlike those rich snobs.

If only someone would give me a chance. That's all I ever asked for, a chance to be myself without fear of people judging me and finding just that one friend who will love me for being me and no one else.

I opened the note and braced myself on the inside, although I was still down for having no friends and everyone hating on me, I was overjoyed by the fact that I had my own secret admirer. My eyes widened as I saw the same, very familiar handwriting, the same one from yesterday. My heart jumped a bit as my eyes scanned over the words.

_Look where you found happiness yesterday._

That was it? What did it mean? About a billion questions raced through my head. I was so happy yesterday, I don't even remember what it was all about or what started it but all I knew was that I was overjoyed by something. If only I could remember what that was.

_Look where you found happiness yesterday. _

I sat there, eyebrows creased, lips pursed as my eyes wandered over the park. What did it mean by where I found happiness? My mind was on overtime remembering everything that happened yesterday. I recalled dancing around the park, weaving in and out through the luscious green trees, happy because it was the first day that I had not been harassed by the "IT" group. Was that it? The school?

No, that wouldn't be it. If this person knew what I did everyday, what I loved, where I lived then he must also know that the school was my most hated place. I mean, he must've known that I would've skipped detention on Tuesday, that's why he brought me that coffee right?

What else? Come on Korra. Think.

I pressed my fingers to the side of my face, pressing into my temples on both sides, rubbing them slightly in circles. All this remembering was making my head ache.

What happened after school?

I went to the park, obviously.

What happened at the park?

I was reading Romeo and Juliet, page 98. I remember loving all the romance a d adventure that filled that book, that filled my imagination and forget all my troubles in life. I remember thinking that it was only books that could take you somewhere you have never dreamed of going or somewhere you have dreamed of your entire life. 'A reader lives a thousand lives before he dies. The man who never reads lives only one.', that was so true.

Come on Korra. Stop distracting yourself. The bad thing about my mind is that when I think of something I immediately focus on that, despite being engaged in one activity already. Like right now. Perhaps, I need to sit down and think properly.

I walked over to where I sat yesterday, hoping it would help me recall my memories. It was only yesterday so why could I only remember a few things? Was it because I was so distracted by over exertion of extra energy – that I don't remember where it came from – to even remember a single thing?

I sat cross-legged on the grass as I did yesterday and closed my eyes. It was like meditating, except my mind wasn't peaceful. Not one bit. It was like a fly buzzing in my ear when trying to read, or a mosquito biting you when you're trying to sleep or having a thousand guests over when you're trying to watch TV. It was in one word; pointless.

With a frustrated huff, I fell backwards onto the grass. My hair sprawled out around the centre of my head, much like a lion's mane. My hair was the least of my worries at this moment. I don't get why it was so hard for me to remember this? It was just yesterday, it wasn't like it was months or years ago. I slammed my eyes shut, out of frustration and anger. I huffed another agitated breath out and sighed, placing my arms on my stomach.

Slowly, I reopened my eyes and was immediately met by the sunny glare of the afternoon. "That's it!" I exclaimed as my body jerked up, until I was sitting upright with my legs extended out in front of me.

"The tree." I said as low as a whisper or a murmur as I turned around, ever so slight, to look at the red oak tree whose branches shaded the harshest of rays from my eyes.

"Look where you found happiness yesterday." I repeated these few words in a whisper, my eyebrows arched downwards as I concentrated on remembering more. My fingers, subconsciously wound its way around the necklace, dangling loosely upon my slim neck. I felt something cool brush past the palm of my hands and I looked down curiously. The little star necklace shone and glimmered in the afternoon sun. I looked at it more carefully, tilting my head slightly to get a better angle.

"The necklace!" I jumped off, shoving my tan bucket bag off my lap in one hasty movement. My feet moved slowly beneath me as I made my way towards the base of the tree. I held my breath as my feet dragged along the earth, my fingers entwined and twitching relentlessly.

I rested my hand on the trunk of the tree, feeling the rough bark through my exposed skin as I rest my forehead on the tree. I stayed there, unmoving for a moment, hoping something magical would happen. I wrapped my arms around the tree, embracing on a fraction of its trunk. I loved this tree, no matter what would happen to it, it would always have a place in my heart. After all, it was there for me when no one else was.

I pulled myself on the branch, hesitating with every movement, unsure of what I would find. But to my surprise, there stood a little sapling. My hands were shaking as I reached out to grab the plant. My eyes were glued on the plant, wondering what it meant and why the mysterious guy gave me this. I jumped down and landed swiftly on the ground with two feet. I looked at the tag.

"Red Oak Sapling?" I read and gasped once I comprehended what it was. I clutched it to my chest and spun around in circles, twirling under the sun. It was beautiful, although it was only beginning to sprout. I just knew, deep down that it was going to be as magnificent and as amazing as this one here. Just imagining it, all of it, dancing my way to the base of the old tree and letting my fingers brush past its malting bark. Even when I'm old, as old as this tree, maybe even older, I know that I will never stop coming here. Not ever.

There's another note. I told myself.

_To my dearest Korra, _

_I told you it was only goodbye for now. Anyhow, you're probably wondering why I have given you a Red Oak Tree Sapling. Truth is, I tried to register this one, this one that you're sitting under now, under your name but it didn't exactly fall through as planned so this is the next best thing._

_I know you love this tree, so I know you will definitely care for and cherish this little one in your hands. I can see the way your eyes sparkle when they glance upon the magnificent tree or the way you spin around it so gracefully, so at peace. Maybe one day, you could do the same with this very tree. You could plant it in this very park once it gets too big and you can watch it grow, the magic spreading and I know it will be magical because it would've been you who has given it life. I can definitely see you prancing around, dancing, and laughing right under the sapling you now hold in your hands. _

_I know you're wondering who I am and when I will show myself, don't fret, you will find out once your extraordinary week is over. It's only right to have an extra special week for an extra special girl._

_Your secret admirer_

I laughed at the first few lines; this person knew me very well. They knew how to make me laugh, what I loved and what I did. I wanted nothing more than to meet this person but if it was a whole week then 6 days was already over. There was only one more day. One more sleep until I could meet this mysterious person and who knows he could be my prince charming.

It was beautiful. Everything was all too perfect. I grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder in a hurry, snatching up the two notes as I grasped the little pot in the other.

I ran all the way home, ready to bring this tree to life.

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys as sad as I am? This story is coming to a wrap soon, the next chapter actually. But I want to tell you, as much as I've had trouble writing about 4/6 chapters of this story it has been a blast! **

**So I hoped you all enjoy this chapter and I am writing the last one now actually. It's harder than I thought so it will be up maybe late thursday/friday?**

**Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7: The last surprise

**Chapter 7: The Last Surprise**

**__****Each day, Korra get surprises that only seem to get more extravagant over time. Are there 7 different admirers or just the one? AU and OOC where Mako is a hopeless romantic and Korra is just, well Korra.**

Korra POV:

"Korra?" My mum yelled from downstairs, her voice echoing through the hallway and booming up the stairs. I glanced over at the clock on my table and checked the time; it was only 11:06. What did she want now? Breakfast was long gone and lunch was in an hour.

"Ugh. Too much homework." I groaned as I slammed my head on my desk as I complained about my work. I hated school; it was such a drag and just too much trouble. I rested my head on the cool wooden desk, I could hear the vibrations of her footsteps through the wood, it was odd but it sounded soothing, calming almost.

"Korra?" She called again and I continued to bang my head on the table. A few moments later, I heard a certain pair of heavy footsteps thumping up the stairs and bouncing towards my bedroom door.

"Mum." I dragged out the word and brought my head up to look at her. I blew away a strand of hair that fell across my face. "I'm busy." I stated outright, angry by her interruption.

"Oh, don't be like that honey." Her voice was soft and gentle. I finally found the courage to look up at her and by one glance; I could see that her smile lit up her whole face. She walked towards me, both hands behind her back like she had something to hide. She bent over, kneeling down on the wooden floorboards, stooping at my level. She brought her hand up to the side of my face, brushing the tips of her fingers from the pointy base of my chin to my cheekbones, then ran her fingers through my hair, smoothing my bad case of bed hair.

"What now mum?" I hissed through my teeth, unhappy that she had interrupted me during my study session although I have to admit that it had not been a very productive.

"Sweetie, there was a note left by the door this morning." My mum spoke up this time. I suppressed a sigh and turned around to avoid looking at her, my back facing her once again.

"Yeah so?" I muttered back under my breath. I heard her exhale loudly and smacked her lips together. That's my mother for you; impatient – much like me actually. I rubbed my fingers against my temple, trying to find some relief for the bad morning I've had so far.

"It was for you." She stated simply. I waited for her to speak again, to tell me off about my rude behaviour but what she said caught me off guard and immediately my eyes widened.

"For me? A-Are you sure?" I sputtered out, confused. Why would someone give me a note? I was too stunned to reply and just looked at her shocked and in utter disbelief.

"Uhuh." Was all she said, but her eyes told a different story as she held the piece of paper out to me. I looked at it cautiously, as if deciding whether or not to take it, but I knew the answer already. If someone had taken the time to give me a note, then of course I would want to read it.

"Okay." I answered back simply but hesitated, my hand resting on the note, trying to prolong the moment. I closed my eyes and tried to even out my racing heart. My throat ached for an answer and my mind tried to find a suitable answer but my voice didn't agree with my decision to speak.

"Well, open it. What does it say?" She insisted, her hands making a 'shooing' movement. I rolled my eyes at her then refocused my attention back to the note in my trembling hands.

I looked back into her eyes, taking in everything; she looked anxious yet filled with excitement, was it? I slowly flipped open the note and braced myself for what I was about to read. My heart splurged hyperactively and my fingers twitched on both sides of the note. I paused to catch a stray lock of hair that escaped the twisted hair pinned in placed and tucked it back behind my ear before turning my attention back to the note in my trembling hands. I closed my eyes, took one deep breath in and exhaled as I opened my eyes to read the handwritten words.

_Meet me outside your house 7pm tonight. Dress up. See you soon. _

I brought the note up to my chest and held it close, just breathing in and out slowly, taking in everything, and letting everything sink in.

"Well, what does it say?" I was out of breath and I wasn't able to catch it soon enough to respond to her. I looked back at her, still shocked despite many moments that have passed, minutes that have ticked by.

"Oh nothing." Finally I caught my breath again and answered back as casually as I could.

"Come on Korra. What does it say?" My mum urged, her eyes begging for an answer. Her hands shaking as much as mine were and her eyes bearing down into mine.

I sighed and thought it better not to say anything. If this was from my secret admirer, who I still have no idea who it is, then she would freak out. I turned back to her. "Nothing. Go away."

With that I jumped up from my chair and slowly pushed and shoved her out of my room. But she resisted and pushed me back with an 'oompf'.

"Get out!" I instructed clearly but she just seemed to ignore my protests.

"Oh, come on Korra. You can't even tell me? I'm your mum." She reasoned but I just continued to shake my head and push her an inch closer to the door.

"Go away!" I just stuck my fingers in my ear to block out every word she was saying. I hummed a tune in my head and bobbed my head up and down to the melody. I clicked my tongue and made popping noises that would've frustrated her – she always hated it when I did that – but now, she was too determined to get distracted.

"Oh sweetie. Just one little hint?" She turned around and tried to do her puppy dog eyes with a pout but she wasn't going to have her way with me.

"For the final time, no mum." I finished clearly and for a moment, she stood there, not moving just staring at me, expecting me to give up. I looked back at her, tapping my left foot annoyingly and extended my arm out straight, pointing my finger towards the door.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." She put her hands up in the air and surrendered. I huffed out a sigh of relief and pushed her further out through the doorway. With her finally out of my room, I slammed the door shut but I could still feel her breathing on the other side of the door.

"Thank you." I called out through the door and walked back to my desk where piles of homework now stacked up. I collapsed down on the chair, my arms hanging loosely over the sides of the chair and my legs swaying, brushing past lightly over the ground.

"But can't you just tell your mum one little bit? Is it a boy and-" My mum pestered me through the walls. I couldn't believe how far she would go to get some information out of me. As if I was going to tell her about this boy, she would go crazy. She'd probably barge into my room at 3am in the morning just to pester me with more irritating questions.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed before thumping my head back on the table.

…

"Hello?" I called out. It was now one minute to 7 and I was sitting outside on the porch, waiting for my so-called "secret admirer" to arrive and take me somewhere nice – I'm assuming so because the note suggested that I dress up. I looked down at my clothes, feeling kind of silly to be wearing a strapless blue bodice dress to formed into a pleated maxi skirt at my waistline. I grumbled and muttered curse words under my breath at my mum for making me look so ridiculous.

I know what you're thinking that I didn't tell my mum. All that I said was I was going out and once she saw my dress, she insisted, actually forced me into these blue high heels that she said matched the dress and complimented my eyes. It sounded stupid but I believed her anyway, being too caught up in the moment but now here I am, standing at my front porch, looking like a complete idiot. Oh how I've been a fool.

"Hello-o. Is anyone there?" I called out again and glanced down at my phone. It was 7 o'clock so where was this mysterious guy? I wondered what he look like, what he liked and most importantly, who it was.

"I see you made it." I heard a voice from behind me, a throaty chuckle followed soon after. I spun around quickly, eager to find out who it was. What I saw left me shocked. I had suspected it all this time, but I never thought it could actually be. He was the closest thing to a best friend to me, like a brother. But this, this was so much more. It's what I've ever wanted in my life.

"Mako." I breathed out, completely and utterly stunned.

He chuckled and nodded, walking further under the lamppost, exposing the defining features of his face. His topaz, amber eyes that contoured into his high cheekbones and ended with his pointy chin.

"Is that you?" I asked and reached out to touch him with shaky hands as if my eyes were deceiving me. Then recoiled them back to my chest, thinking that if this was a dream, maybe I could make it last.

"The one and only." He held up his hands and smiled at me. I felt my cheeks fluster and my skin flush red hot. He walked closer to me, his smile grew and his eyebrows arched almost mockingly.

"But-How-What-Why?" I reached out again when he was only inches away, his breath sticking to my flushed skin. My fingertips lightly caressed the side of his eyebrows, from his temple all the way down to the top of his neck and the bottom of his chin.

"I've always loved you Korra, ever since the day we first met. When our hands touched, it felt like fireworks going off and when you looked me in the eye, I felt like I was falling into the ocean, it pulling me further into the sea. It felt amazing; it left me breathless." He spoke softly and raised his hand to cup mine that now rested on his skin. I instantly felt an electric spark pulsing through my body when our hands connected and it was thrilling, mystifying.

"Mako. I don't even know what to say." I was seriously out of breath, the electric spark that scourged through me left my body malfunctioning. But what he said next, made my lips quiver with anticipation and my heart begging to say yes.

"Start by saying you'll be my girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it folks! I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I've liked writing it. **

**Don't forget to read my other stories; Messed up love, Affairs of the heart, A new world (finishing soon). **


End file.
